Hot Rumors and Cold Ways to Deal With Them
by WeAin'tBaggage
Summary: ANNA/ELSA. Elsa barges into Anna's room, very flustered about something. An awkward conversation follows. Mentions of sex. VERY VAGUE mentions of top/bottom. Mentions of Anna/Kristoff, Kristoff/Hans, Elsa/Sven, Elsa/Olaf, Anna/Kristoff/Hans, Anna/Kristoff/Elsa/Hans. Please do not read if you do not like. Co-written by abbytemple and Black Eyed Demon.


**Abbytemple: Hey guys! I wrote for Elsa. If Elsanna is not your thing, please don't read. Enjoy!**

**Black Eyed Demon: Welcome! I wrote for Anna. This has Anna/Elsa, Anna/Kristoff, Elsa/Anna/Kristoff, Elsa/Sven, Elsa/Olaf, Kristoff/Hans, and Anna/Kristoff/Hans, and Anna/Elsa/Kristoff/Hans in it, but the pairing is Elsanna. If you didn't know that already. Haters, this is your last warning!**

"Anna, guess what?"

"What?"

"I heard that people think that we kiss each other."

"We don't?"

"_No_, we don't."

"_Ow_!"

"Hm."

"Stop smirking."

"Why should I?"

"Your slaps _hurt_."

"I know."

"I hate it when you look smug."

"Hrr."

"Don't growl, it doesn't suit you."

"Anna..."

"Why did you slam the door when you walked in?"

"Because people kn— _think_ that we kiss each other!"

"You're wound up because people _think_ that we like to _kiss_ each other."

"Yes!"

"But you love me."

"Yes, I do."

"Is it inappropriate to mentally high-five myself right now?"

"Why would you want to mentally high-five yourself?"

"Because... I got you to admit that you love me."

"Anna."

"OK, OK."

"What?"

"I'll shut up right now."

"Good."

"Who am I kidding? You know me, I'm not shutting up."

"_Anna_."

"That annoyed voice got boring the second you used it."

"_Ugh_, Anna. What voice?"

"See, _that_ voice."

"Fine, I guess you have point."

"I know I do."

"Anna."

"Elsa."

"Is that really what I sound like?"

"Yes."

"I'm never using that voice again."

"Smart."

"Aren't I always?"

"You really want me to answer that truthfully?"

"Don't start that nonsense."

"Start what nonsense?"

"Don't act innocent. You're anything but."

"Don't I know it."

"Ew."

"You know you love it."

"I know I do."

"Told ya!"

"Not!"

"You are so immature."

"I'm older than you."

"So?"

"Oh, boy."

"Anyway..."

"_What_?"

"Don't be so irritated. You'll get wrinkles."

"No, I won't."

"Want to test that theory?"

"You were saying."

"What? Oh, yeah."

"Continue."

"Before you barged in here-"

"I did not _barge_!"

"Yes, you did."

"No."

"Yes."

"_No._"

"_Yes_."

"Continue."

"You were complaining about something."

"The subjects kn—think that we kiss each other."

"Why are you saying it like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like it disgusts you."

"It doesn't. They're just... not supposed to know."

"Oh."

"So... they think we kiss each other... frequently."

"How about it?"

"How about what?"

"Add an eyebrow waggle in there somewhere. Should we invite Kristoff?"

"You can. Leave me out of it. I'll do it with Sven."

"Why not Olaf?"

"He's made of ice and snow."

"So are you."

"That's just cold."

"_Ha_!"

"Are you OK?"

"Get it you, cold?"

"No."

"Cold? Cold as ice? As snow? No? No? Is it just me?"

"Yes, yes it is."'

"But why _Sven_?"

"Why _not_ Sven?"

"He's a reindeer."

"An I would rather do it with him than with Kristoff."

"That's just sad."

"It is. By the way... I was kidding when I said I'd rather do it with Sven. But I'm still not doing it with Kristoff."

"Aw, c'mon. We can even invite Hans, and he and Kristoff will give us a show."

"No. You and Kristoff and Hans can do it. You guys have all the experience."

"Well, they have had it with each other. I, alas, have only had it with you."

"Really Anna?"

"Answer me this."

"What?"

"Don't interrupt."

"OK, I won't."

"Who was on top?"

"What do you mean, 'Who was on top'?"

"You _know_... cue eyebrow waggle."

"Not me!"

"Well, I wasn't you the second time."

"Ha, ha. Very funny. What second time?"

"You have a very short term memory. The second time was after the first, but before the third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth, ninth, tenth, eleventh, twelfth... you get the point."

"I _do_ get the point."

"Describe the _evil_ things you did."

"You first."

"Only after we call Kristoff."

"You're sick."

"I _am_ sick."

"Oh, _no_."

"So very, _very_ sick. Cure me, nurse?"

"Oh, _god_."

"Elsa, the naughty nurse."

"_Help._"

"Do you still have that pretty, _pretty_ dress?"

"_No._"

"The one Kristoff and I gave you for your birthday?"

"_Mm._"

"Or is it... _gone_?"

"Do you still have yours? Or... did we leave it... somewhere?"

"You mean the white, long, _angel_-like dress?"

"You? An angel?"

"I am an angel. So... _innocent_."

"You are so _funny_."

"I _am_."

"OK..."

"You're annoyed."

"_No_! What gives you _that_ idea?"

"How can I _possibly_ sense the sarcasm in _that_ sentence?"

"_Ugh!_"

"Don't slam the door."

"Sorry."

"You _just_ stormed out of here!"

"Well... I'm doing it again."

"Elsa!"

"Want to come?"

**Abbytemple: OK, guys, that was a weird experience for Elsa and Anna! But get this, this is based on true events that happened to Black Eyed Demon and I. She was in Anna's place being weird and I was in Elsa's place being freaked out. Hope this doesn't give you nightmares. Please review when you have the chance and we would really appreciate if you check out our own stories. Bye!**

**Black Eyed Demon: You were _so_ freaked out! Sense the sarcasm in _that_ sentence.**


End file.
